Peringkat Pertama
by kminamao
Summary: Hermione butuh peringkat pertama, agar posisinya sebagai darah lumpur diakui. Namun Malfoy...


The storyline is belong to me, out of that it goes to be J.K. Rowling

* * *

><p>Jemarinya meraba kasar kaca bening yang melindungi lembaran kertas dengan bercak hitam menodainya. Entah kenapa perutnya merasa mual, rasa yang mungkin diakibatkan lembaran kertas sialan yang mengkhianatinya setelah dulu begitu ia puja-puja dan ia nantikan hampir dalam setiap tarikan napas yang ia buat.<p>

"Draco Malfoy?"

Ingin rasanya ia pecahkan kaca beserta semua hal bodoh yang ada di dalamnya dengan sekali pukulan kepalan tangannya. Tidak boleh, tidak boleh. Lembaran kertas itu telah meruntuhkan harga dirinya sebagai seseorang dengan otak cemerlang sepanjang abad ini, melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu tak hanya akan menambah runtuh harga dirinya tapi juga mencoreng darah _muggle_ yang mengalir deras dalam nadinya.

"Mungkin seseorang yang beruntung."

Lekas ia beranjak, ia tak sudi mereka mengendus aromanya yang tercium seperti aroma kekalahan saat ini, di tempat ini, lalu menertawakanya. Ia juga tak ingin jika tiba-tiba saja ia tak perduli lagi akan darah _muggle_nya dan merubah pikirannya yang sudah tertata sedemikian rupa itu dan membuat keonaran.

Baiklah, itu hanya sebuah keberuntungan.

* * *

><p>Udara dingin menerpa wajahnya, terasa sejuk namun juga menyakitkan, seperti biasa. "Ini aku, Hermione, Hermione Granger." sahutnya setengah berteriak. Hutan terdengar berdengung, seperti terompet yang mengomando sesuatu untuk membiarkannya masuk. Segera dirapatkannya jubah panjang hingga mata kaki itu dan bergegas membuat langkah pasti.<p>

Sedetik, tepat sedetik setelah ia membuka matanya, hutan terlarang tak lagi dingin dan menyeramkan, mereka terasa hangat seperti dekapan Mom, alasan mengapa ia datang ke tempat yang dilarang oleh seluruh orang seantero Hogwarts ini, kecuali Ron dan Harry tentunya. Harry sering ke sini, bersama Ron yang tampak bersembunyi di belakang badannya, entah apa yang mereka lakukan, Hermione tak begitu perduli.

Ia berdiri tak begitu jauh dan hanya beberapa jengkal dari tepi danau berair jernih yang terkembang, manik _hazel_nya jelas dapat menangkap beberapa beberapa ranting pohon yang menjadi taman bermain bagi ikan-ikan kecil di dalamnya. Tangannya bergerak mengambil sebuah ranting yang mencuat dari permukaan air, terasa cukup keras seperti sesuatu menahannya dari dalam, tapi tentunya ia lebih kuat.

"_Well_, tunjukkan padaku seberapa beruntungnya Draco Malfoy itu." Ia mengambil ancang-ancang, kemudian melemparkan jauh-jauh ranting yang telah didapatnya ke tengah danau. Ranting itu tenggelam.

"Hanya satu keberuntungan yang tak bertahan lama," sahutnya cukup bahagia. Menjadi peringkat pertama sungguh bukanlah segalanya jika kau memiliki darah campuran atau bahkan darah murni seperti Slytherin. Nyatanya Hermione adalah seorang darah lumpur, keturunan _muggle_ yang hanya akan diakui keberadaannya jika ia mendapat peringkat pertama.

Sebentar lagi malam, Hermione menarik napas dalam, menutup matanya dan merasakan udara hangat mengisi penuh ruang di paru-parunya. Ia akan siap jika mereka menertawakan darah lumpurnya atau mungkin kesombongan kecilnya karena sebelumnya dan sebelumnya namanyalah yang selalu menghiasi posisi pertama. Ia mulai menyusun rencana apa yang akan ia pakai jika mereka mulai mengganggunya, sedikit tendangan, atau mungkin mantra perubahan bentuk.

Ia tersentak. Sebuah bayangan—menatapnya muncul pada permukaan air sesaat setelah matanya kembali terbuka. Segera ia berbalik, sebagai sifat defensif yang mungkin sudah terlatih saat ia, Harry dan Ron berpetualang. Langsung saja matanya meneliti setiap inci pada sesosok yang lebih tampak seperti mayat hidup dari pada manusia biasa.

"Slytherin," ia berdecak, "Draco Malfoy."

"Kau tahu namaku rupanya," Sebelah alisnya terangkat, "menakjubkan."

Bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi seseorang dengan otak cemerlang seperti Hermione untuk mengetahui pemuda ini berasal dari Slytherin sedetik setelah melihat jubah yang dikenakannya, juga rambut platinanya yang merupakan kebanggaan keluarga Malfoy.

"Apa mungkin karena namaku menggeser sesuatu yang terdengar seperti Hermione Granger dari singgasananya?" Kedua alis Hermione bertaut menciptakan kerutan tipis di keningnya yang mulus. Demi Marlin, ia benci penekanan berlebih yang diberikan Malfoy saat mengucapkan namanya.

"Kau hanya beruntung, Malfoy," Hermione mendengus, "tidak lebih."

Malfoy tertawa, terkesan sarkastik. Ia menyadari tatapan defensif yang diberikan Granger padanya, mungkin sedikit bumbu kebencian yang mungkin akan bertambah pada mata indah gadis itu. Ya, manik _hazel_nya begitu indah.

"Aku mengerti," Malfoy memiringkan kepalanya, "tampaknya darah lumpur di sini tak senang peringkat pertama diambil, atau mungkin terambil jika itu menurut teori keberuntungannya." Malfoy memandangnya dengan hina, lewat mata keabuan miliknya yang sungguh menjijikkan jika kau tanya Hermione bagaimana pendapatnya.

Darah lumpur?!

_Bingo!_

"Sialnya, kau tak perlu repot untuk mengatakannya," Hermione tampak geram, tangannya ia kepal di balik jubah sembari berpikir bagian mana dari tubuh Malfoy yang cocok diberi stempel berwarna ungu miliknya. "Mereka—teman Slytherinmu yang sombong dengan darah murninya itu telah lebih dulu mengatakannya padaku."

"Benarkah?" Malfoy sok terkejut, "harusnya yang pertama adalah milikku."

Wajah Hermione memerah, ia mendengus berkali-kali, tak perduli kalau sekarang ia lebih tampak seperti seekor banteng dibanding seorang wanita dengan roknya. Ia tak perduli. Pipi kiri Malfoy tampaknya menjadi sasaran empuk, mereka harus tahu bahwa Hermione-lah yang akan memberikan jejak '_Hermione was here_' dengan bercak ungu pada kulit putih pucat Malfoy.

"Kau boleh mengambil kembali gelarmu pada test berikutnya," Malfoy membalik badannya, berusaha berjalan perlahan tanpa meninggalkan bunyi pada rumput yang telah menggelap diterpa malam. Hermione dibuat bingung sesaat, kembali kedua alisnya bertaut di balik poni kecoklatan miliknya. Maksudnya, mungkinkah Malfoy membiarkannya mengambil kembali gelar yang baru saja disombongkannya dengan satu napas kalimatnya? Mustahil.

"Ini jebakan," Hermione berbisik pelan. Malfoy menghentikan langkahnya, mungkinkah ia berbisik terlalu keras?

Hermione melepaskan kepalannya dan mulai menarik tongkatnya, mungkin saja tiba-tiba pemuda Slytherin itu akan menyerang saat ia lengah setelah mendengar ucapannya. Malfoy berusaha berpaling tanpa membalik tubuhnya, memandang Hermione yang selalu waspada dari sudut matanya.

"Aku hanya berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan denganmu. Kembalilah, atau Dumbledor akan mengurangi point untuk Gryffindor."

* * *

><p>Here is it! This is my first story in this fandom! I still learn how to rise up the feeling between them, but I hope you'll enjoy the story!<p>

I'll really thankful if you want to give me some review^^


End file.
